Through The Dark
by FixedAtZero2011
Summary: Leia Otero is a normal girl, surrounded by everything abnormal. Her sister is part of the Alpha Pack, and she is the human in the wolves den. ( I totally suck at descriptions okay, just read on please!)
1. Chapter One: Sail

"Lee! Wake up, seriously I'm your only best friend and you can't even wake up to see me?" Issac shouted as he shook my bed and I groaned.  
"You are not my ONLY best friend Issac, and if you don't stop shaking me you'll be the first to die mister" I threatened jokingly and shot the boy at the foot of my bed a sleepy smile.  
"Why are you waking me up on a Saturday?" I asked him with a groan and he smiled at me.  
"Welllllll. We have to clean the house, your sister is coming into town remember." He spoke and panic shot through my body as I bolted up out of bed.  
"Holy shit. Okay, we clean. I feed you. You leave! You know how she is even with you and we've grown up together!" I said hinting at how over protective my older sister is.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm used to it. I'll just sneak in through your window tonight anyway." He said with a sweet smile and a chuckle and I rolled my eyes. "I love you, Lahey" I said with a smile as I climbed out of my bed. "Of course you do," He smirked and winked making me laugh, "now come on I already have music hooked up all you have to do is hit play and if you haven't noticed we have a lot to do!" He said and we headed down the stairs.  
I live on my own with my best friend Issac, however he isn't permanent only when things in his home life aren't the best.. So he is over here quite a lot or he used to be at least.

My sister leaves me the house while she is out with her pack doing god knows what on the one condition I keep it clean when she has to drop in, and that's a hard thing for two teenagers to do. Especially Issac and I. I let out a small smile at the thought and let my gaze linger on my best friend vacuuming our living room singing his heart out to the song playing in the background, I let out a loud laugh and began singing along with him as I headed into the kitchen.  
"What happened to Miss Independent" blared in the background as I scrubbed dishes. My phone began ringing and I threw myself at the stereo turning it off and signaling to Issac to shut up.  
"Hellllllllooo?" I said in a fake cheery voice,  
"Hello gorgeous, how are you today?" I heard the voice of my favorite person(next to Issac of course)  
"AIDEN! Oh my gosh!" I squealed much to his amusement, Issac shot me a disproving look and I rolled my eyes. He had never even met the twins but he seriously has a strong dislike of them.

"Hey babe, how is everything? We're all on the way, and by all I really mean all of us." He said and my eyes god wide as I headed into the next room away from Issac.  
"Do you mean the whole group of you lot?" I whisper yelled at the boy on the other end of the phone.  
"Yes, sadly. It's not just a casual visit. What's worse is we're all staying with you per your sisters request" Aiden spoke and I growled causing him to laugh.  
"Shut up just because yours is actually vicious doesn't mean a damn thing, leave me and cute self alone" I said with a chuckle and then my face turned somber.  
"Do you mean to tell me I am going to have a house full of A words? You do realize that I am close friends with the pa-people here in Beacon Hills right, I won't pick a side unless it's absolutely necessary okay. So if he has the idea of using me he can get that out of his sick head right now because I refuse okay. Refuse!" I ranted changing around words so Issac would hopefully be confused.

"Hey, you know that Aiden and I would never let anything happen to you even if Tara might blindly follow orders sometimes" Ethan butted in and I smiled.  
"I really have missed the two of you I hope you know that, I can't wait to catch up tonight. Out from under the nose of Duke okay? I don't want to have to sensor myself." I muttered and I heard them both chuckle.  
"Alright sweetheart, we will see you soon. Love you!" They both shouted and hung the phone up. There was a different side to every person, and I've learned that over the years, you can find the good in everyone if you just try. I do try and I tend to bring the best out in people, it's like a gift. So to speak.

"Who was that?" Issac asked and I turned around shocked, "FUCK! I'm going to put a damn bell on your ass okay, you can't just sneak up on me like that! I don't have freaky super hearing or heightened senses you dork!" I muttered and swatted his arm making him laugh and pull me into a hug.  
"I think the house is clean enough, can I have lunch now?" He asked with am adorable little pouty face.  
"Yes, yes just go sit and put that adorable face up!" I said and reached up to kiss his cheek and shoved him to the table.  
"Oh yeah, Der is on his way he has to tell me something important apparently" Issac said as he looked down at his phone.  
"Got it make that lunch for three" I said with an eye roll, "It's like I'm everyone's mother or something" I muttered and heard a deep chuckle at the door way.  
"OKAY! You guys are going to keep this up and I swear to god I will buy you bells and I am not even kidding!" I shouted and pointed my knife threateningly at the man leaning up against my kitchen door frame. He smirked and chuckled at me,  
"You wouldn't dare hurt me, so put the knife down princess" He said using his oddly affectionate nickname for me.  
"Sit down, I'm making lunch you guys can eat and then get down to business but you have to be out before 4 okay. You know better than anyone how Tara is, don't you Der?" I asked with a wink and he growled and glared my way making me laugh triumphantly. I continued cooking the chicken and got the rest of the stuff I needed out of the fridge. I made a mean Mediterranean chicken wrap, if I can toot my own horn. Toot toot. I let out a snort of laughter at that thought and the boys gave me odd glances making me giggle more. I began singing It's Time by Imagine Dragons as I was finishing up their lunch.

I think the only time these boys eat healthy is when I cook for them, which is shocking at how great shape they're in, actually it's not. Stupid wolf genes. I grimaced and glared at the thought and continued on with my song. "Cause' after all this city never sleeps at night. It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bigger, but then, I'll admit I'm just the same as I was. Now don't you understand that I'm never changing who I am" I finished the song with a smile and handed the boys their plates and sat on the counter watching happily as they enjoyed their meal. Derek would never admit it but he had a soft spot for Issac and despite his past with my sister, he still has a soft spot for me...and my cooking. I thought with a grin. They began talking about a pack heading to Beacon Hills soon and I focused on keeping my heart beat steady as I listened on, knowing full and well exactly who the pack was that was coming.  
Derek knew my sister was an Alpha now but had no clue what she did or what kind of pack she was in now. Sometimes I think I could never forgive her for what she did, even if I have such a close relationship with Ethan and Aiden. She was my sister and her pack was my family just as much as they were hers, and it hurts to know what happened. My eyes teared up a little and that caught Issac's attention as he stood up from his chair.  
"Hey Leia, what's wrong darling?" he asked me with concern laced in his eyes and I smiled sadly up at him. "Just thinking about Mom and Dad, you know how I get. It's dumb. I'm fine though, I promise. You can both calm down" I said with a small smile and Derek rolled his eyes at me. "I know you better than that" He deadpanned and I shot him a look, I looked up at Issac and sighed.  
"I promise I will tell you both soon, I will tell you everything. But it's something I wouldn't rather go through more than once. So when I say everyone I mean all of you" I said and locked eyes with Derek before looking up at the clock noticing the time.  
"SHIT!" I mutter with a grimace "Okay you guys gotta goooo!" I said and started pushing them towards the back door.

"I love you both, now put those wolf legs to use and get your cute asses outta here!" I said and they laughed as I slammed the door. I ran to the closet and grabbed two bottles of febreze. If you over load their sense of smell they won't be able to pick up lingering smells. That was a lesson I have learned over the years that proves to be more and more useful the more packs decide to show up in Beacon Hills. I plugged my nose before blanketing the house and chocking my way out on the porch to wait for the cloud of perfume to die down. A few minutes of fresh air later I headed up the stairs to change and put on clothes for the day. I grabbed my ray-bans and headphones and headed out to the back deck, I popped my headphones in and sat down on one of the lounge chairs. "Might as well enjoy the alone time while I can" I bitterly muttered and turned the volume up as loud as I could stand. I slid the sunglasses down on my face and laid back enjoying the view beyond the pool. The reserve in Beacon Hills was beautiful and there aren't many people that live back here, Derek is the only person that could be considered a neighbor and even he lives a good distance away. I enjoy the privacy of the house, and I was glad my sister allowed me my own privacy and didn't hover. I was more independent now than I ever would have been if she would have stuck around, I have learned to take care of myself and fend off both humans and supernatural beings as well. I let my thoughts continue to wonder and closed my eyes relaxing fully into the lounge chair. The Fray began playing through my headphones further relaxing me as I let the music take to my happy place.

I nearly fell out of my chair when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I shot up and scrambled around yanking the earphones out harder than intended. I winced and looked up into the waiting eyes of my sister and the rest of her evil minions, excuse me her pack. I resisted an eye roll and as I locked eyes with the rest of them and tried my best to hide the smile I had when Aiden met my eyes.

"Tara, It's good to have you guys back." I said, heartbeat steady as ever, because in some ways it was nice having my sister home and I was internally freaking out about being around Aiden and Ethan again. I spotted the man I had come to absolutely despise and had to hold in my cringe as he walked toward me with his cane. "Leia Janell, how wonderful it is to hear your voice again. Still sounds like an angel so I know these vermin haven't corrupted you to much" Deucalion spoke and I glared ahead.  
"Some of those _vermin_ as you call them are wonderful people and have accepted me unlike _some people_" I spoke with a an eye roll in the direction of Kali. I heard her growl slightly and then smirked as my sister snarled in her direction and snapped her teeth, Kali sank back and huffed I shot her a triumphant smirk and chuckled.  
"Don't act like a child Leia, act your age and don't antagonize people. I'm not always going to be here to protect you. Have you got the rooms ready?" Tara spoke to me in a tone that I loathed.  
"Yes, all the rooms are ready. Ethan and Aiden are in the room beside mine. Kali and Ennis are in the room beside yours, and I think it's obvious where _Duke_ will be staying isn't it Sis?" I spoke and she shot me a glare that could have chilled my soul, if I weren't used to it.  
"Is there anything else you need?" I mumbled as I saw Deucalion crack his neck, I could get by with several things but I knew when to back off. I was just a human after all, a human who knew far to much I thought and shook my head. Deucalion laced his arm through my sisters and she shot me a look and I knew I was in for a long talk later. The rest of the pack followed them in but Aiden who lingered behind with me after waving in his brother.

When everyone was a safe distance away I threw myself into his arms and couldn't hold back my smile any longer.  
"I have missed you so much beautiful" Aiden mumbled as I buried my head into his neck and fisted his leather jacket.  
"I have missed you, too. So much, Issac is amazing but he isn't you. I don't have to pretend around you, and I never have" I mumbled and he pulled me tighter against him.  
"Hey, don't worry. Everything will be fine, I swear" He said and pulled away to look me in the eyes. I nodded and he pressed his lips to my forehead. "Let's go, wouldn't want anyone getting suspicious of the big bad twin alpha" I said with a wink and pulled him towards the house as he playfully picked me up and spun me around. I held in a squeal and laughed loudly as he set my back on my feet and ruffled my hair making me mock glare in his direction. I had missed this, but I knew the joy wouldn't last to long. It never does with Deucalion around I thought with disdain as we walked back into the wolves den.

**A/N:** I had a dream about this and sat down and started writing and I like the outcome. Feedback is always loved and appreciated. (Greatly appreciated!). I'm the only one who has proof read this so if you see any errors please tell me! XOXO Stephanie.


	2. Chapter Two: Aha!

Chapter Two-

I rolled my eyes as I heard my window being opened, Issac popped his head in and I smiled a little hoping to god no one would hear.  
"Hey Issac, come on in" I said and he jumped in shutting the window behind him. "Your clothes are in the third drawer, I had to kind of hide them" I said and he chuckled and quickly changed into his Pajama pants leaving himself shirtless before jumping beside me in bed.  
"I'm not going to be at school tomorrow" he mumbled as he got comfortable. I rested my head on his chest and sighed in annoyance. "Why not Ize?" I asked him and he shook his head and I growled slightly making him chuckle.  
"You're picking up on our wolfy habits babe" He muttered and I rolled my eyes.  
"You and Der are going to look for that pack aren't you?" I asked him, "Peter too" He said like that would make it all better.  
"You know I'm going to worry right? You get that, that's all I'm going to be thinking about on my first day back to school is trying to pretend to be normal but knowing everyone's secret, and then there you and your pack go running off. You know Scott and Stiles are going to question me about that, what exactly am I supposed to say? Oh, they're off on a suicide mission I didn't condone it either but who listens to the HUMAN GIRL" I ranted to the boy laying with me. By the time I was done I was huffing and Issac just chuckled at me making me slap his chest slightly.

"Shut up and go to sleep Lahey before I kick your ass out and make you go sleep in the loft with Hale" I mumbled and snuggled into his side, "I'm sorry you're going to worry about me, but I will be fine okay? I love you Lee, go to sleep" He said and kissed the top of my head before playing with my blonde locks lulling me to sleep. My alarm clock blared at me louder than I wanted and I dismissed it quickly. I felt the other side of my bed noticing it felt cold and sighed, "be safe Issac" I whispered before getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom. I turned on my music before getting in the shower. I hummed along to what was playing and was almost able to make myself feel normal until I wrapped the towel around myself and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed my chest in shock and stared up into Ethan's eyes. "God bless, way to almost kill me E!" I said with a chuckle and plugged in my curling iron and blow dryer.  
"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Aiden and I have to come to school with you today... But we can't act like we know you as well as we do" He said quietly and I stared at him in shock. "Are you kidding me Ethan?" I asked incredulously, "of fucking course he would do something like this" I spat.  
"It was actually Tara's idea.. after last night she flipped out" He spoke and I nodded my head.

"Alright whatever we'll go with it, but I swear to god if you guys hurt any of my friends" I mumbled and pushed him out the door with the nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen no matter my warning. I sighed and ignored the feeling in my stomach determined to make it through the day. I sent Stiles a text and asked him to drop by and pick me, being the only two non supernatural people in a group full of furry weirdo's, hunters, or..whatever Lydia is, the two of us share a sort of bond. He quickly agreed and I smiled descending on the task of doing my hair and makeup.

I heard stiles honk his jeep horn and I zipped my dress up grabbed my sandals and ran my way down the stairs grabbing my bag and running out the door. I hopped into his Jeep as gracefully as I could and smiled his way.  
"Please tell me you're here early so we can get breakfast?" I asked him with a hopeful smile and he chuckled as he gazed in my direction.

"You look a-a-amazing Leia, like holy shit you look good!" He said and I laughed and thanked him.  
"But yeah, we're gonna get breakfast. I figured you would want to stop" he said and I gave him a grateful smile before tossing my bag in the back and sliding on my shoes. I leaned back in the seat and smiled. "You know this might sound weird, but sometimes it's just good to be around someone who is a human and not have to worry" I said quietly as I looked out the window.  
"I know what you mean, I mean Scott is my best friend and everything but, getting away from it all every now and then is a great feeling" He said and I nodded,  
"Tara my older sister came home yesterday with her _boyfriend_" I muttered and Stiles laughed at me,  
"You seriously don't like him still?" He asked me and I smirked a little. Stiles knew I hated Deucalion he just didn't know who he was or why I hated him and it was better that way for now.  
"Yes! I hate him I swear, Tara is such a bitch when he is around. Even away from him now she acts different towards me, it is seriously annoying!" I said and rolled my eyes as we got out of the jeep to grab a quick breakfast. I ordered a large french vanilla coffee and smiled at the warmth as stiles waited on our food.

I looked around and my eyes locked on Ethan and Aiden eating, Aiden looked up and winked at me me before looking down at his phone. I felt mine vibrate and I looked down at it.

**From Aiden; **

_You look absolutely amazing today, god. You're going to have to fight the boys off. I'm sorry I made Ethan tell you about everything. I couldn't do it, I know you're mad about it though..  
_He sent and sighed and shook my head typing a reply quickly.

_It isn't you that I'm mad at, although you could have told me yourself! Ethan almost gave me a heart attack in the shower this morning. So glad he's gay sometimes, and don't bother sucking up and telling me how great I look. I already know  
_I sent with a smirk in his direction as stiles walked back towards me, I pocketed my phone and grabbed my food as we headed back out towards his Jeep.

"Who was the clone that was shooting you looks?" Stiles asked and I shrugged my shoulders, "I have no clue, he was kind of cute though. If you're into that sort of thing" I said and he chuckled at me. I smirked and ate my breakfast in silence until we pulled into the school. "Well Stillinski, ready to be my arm candy?" I asked him with a smirk and he laughed loudly at what I was insinuating.  
"Only if you're ready to be mine, I'm going to be the most envied man in the school" He said and shook his head before grabbing my bag and his. I looped my arm through his and we headed to find our friends. Scott spotted us first and smirked in our direction causing me laugh lightly.  
"Okay hot stuff, have you seen the new man candy that transferred here?" Lydia said and I laughed a little.  
"Which one?" I asked, "The one that's not gay obviously" She said and I smiled and laughed at her trying to keep my heartbeat steady. Lydia shot Aiden a flirtatious look that he quickly returned and I rolled my eyes.  
"Hey Leia, where is Issac, or Erica and Boyd for that matter?" Scott asked me and my head shot up to lock eyes with his.  
"Erica, and Boyd aren't here?" I asked and he shook his head. I pulled my phone out and called Derek.  
"Shouldn't you be in school princess?" He asked causing Scott to laugh, I shot him a glare and silenced him before continuing with my phone call.

"What didn't Issac tell me last night?" I asked as I headed away from the group shooting Scott another look.  
"Nosy ass werewolves," I muttered before returning to my call. "I don't know what you're talking about Lee" He said to me and my gaze turned cold.

"Don't you dare pull that line of bullshit with me Derek Hale, I know better than that. Where are Erica and Boyd?" I snapped at him, heart beat erratic as anger flowed through my veins. If they did anything with Erica and Boyd I was going to kill them. Kill.  
"We're working on that. Oh look the bell, don't be late to class princess. Have a great day" He said and hung up the phone. "ugh!" I shouted and stomped back over to Stiles who handed me my bag. Shockingly I had my first class free of any and all things involving my group of friends. AP Psychology pays off, I thought as I walked in the classroom only to spot Aiden with the only open seat beside him. I slammed my bag down and pulled the seat as far away from him at a two person table I could.

"What the fuck did you guys do?!" I whispered angrily at him and he shot me a look,  
"We had to make a point" He stated simply and I thought my heart was going to jump from my chest it was beating so hard.  
"So you mean to tell me that you have Erica and Boyd?" I gritted through my teeth at a level only he could hear. He looked at me sadly before his gaze flickered back to stone and he nodded. I rested my hand on his thigh and then pinched as hard as I possibly could practically making him howl. I smirked as the teacher shot him a look.

"Uncalled for" He said and I shot him an unbelieving look. "No, what was uncalled for was taking two innocent people to prove a point. I swear to god Aiden, I- I can't even deal with this right now. Tell Tara that I'm coming by to get my stuff. I am not going to deal with that and none of you can make me." I shot at him and stayed silent the rest of the class with my mind wandering. I knew full and well that they could actually force me to stay, but no matter how mad Aiden or Ethan got at me they would never force me to do anything that I didn't want to do. I smiled slightly, I have a weak spot for those twins and it might cause me problems with my friends in the future. I thought grimly and shot Aiden a weak smile that he returned with a smile and a nod. The bell rang and he quickly hugged me and kissed my head whispering an 'I"m sorry' before he left. Leaving me to believe that there was far more to this story than I could even begin to imagine. The day flew by and questions flew at me and I chose to ignore them all. I sent Tara a text and asked her to drop my car off in the parking lot. She obliged but only so she could scope out the school.

Even if I refused to be a pawn in this little game, that's what they were making me and Derek is going to be beyond pissed off at me when I tell him what I know. I don't even want to think about this anymore, I spent the rest of my day in a trance like state. I barely even looked at my lunch picking up the attention of both Scott and Stiles. I sighed and shook my head before standing up, "I have to go. I swear I'll explain it all later" I said and I shot up out of my seat and grabbed my bag before running out, not before catching Ethan's eye. He sent me a sweet smile and I nodded in return before shaking my head and continuing out of the school. I spotted my car and slid in before heading off in the direction of answers. Gravel flew as I pulled sideways into the parking lot of the loft. I slammed my door before heading up as fast as I could. The elevator opened and I came face to face with Derek glaring down at me.  
"The day isn't even halfway over and you're already here?" He asked me and I glared up at him,  
"I have answers that you want, that ALL of you want, and you have answers that I deserve." I spoke to him in a calm tone even though my heartbeat gave me away. His head turned to the side and he raised his eye brows, I shook my head gently pushing past him. He thankfully cooperated and I walked in only to rush to Issac's side,  
"Ize! What the fuck happened to you?!" I shouted as I looked him over noticing the disheveled clothes.  
"Nothing to worry about, I have super healing now remember. I just look a little bit rough" He said and I rolled my eyes.  
"What happened?" I asked him with a small glare, "Me and this mystery girl got chased by two of the alphas, twins. The thing was a monster!" He said and I shook my head.  
"Aiden and Ethan. The new twins to Beacon Hills High" I mumbled and shook my head.  
"Derek you need to call them here, call them all here. I.. I have a lot to tell you guys." I said and I heard Peter chuckle from up the stairs and I shot him a cold glare.  
"Oh, I was right alllll along wasn't I Leia? She's-" I cut him off "Shut up Peter. Just shut up okay!" I screamed at him running my hands into my hair and pulling slightly. I slid my tight curls into a pony tail and went to change into more comfortable clothes.  
"Der, I'm gonna borrow some clothes okay?" I mumbled and headed to his room. "GOD DAMNIT" I yelled and punched his bedroom wall, instantly regretting it as I heard the crunch of two of my knuckles breaking. Derek pulled his door open despite the fact I locked it and shot me a look.

"Lee, you can't just punch stuff when you're frustrated. You don't heal like we do" He said softly and picked me up and walked me to his bathroom sitting me on the counter. He began wrapping my hand and I winced slightly,  
"You don't have to do that.. You're not going to want to be near me here soon" I mumbled and shook my head a little. He rolled his eyes at me and shot me a look, "Look what Peter did, I forgave him didn't I?" Derek said and I nodded my head weakly as he finished with my hand. "Come on lets get you some ice, and I'll let you change" He said and I dug around in my bag for shorts I had on the bottom and then grabbed one of his shirts before changing quickly as he turned around. I followed him down the stairs and he handed me an ice pack, Issac shot me a look and I looked down at my feet and sat in one of the few chairs around this place curling my legs under me and resting my chin on the hand that wasn't being iced.  
"Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison will be here soon" Issac said and I nodded my head pulling my phone out to see I had received a few text from Aiden and Ethan and one from Tara.  
_Where did you run off to at lunch? Is everything okay? -A_

_Leia, seriously what's going on. Why did you disappear -E  
Whatever babe, just call if you're seriously not coming home. -A _ I smiled as I read Aiden's last text. I know that no matter what's going on right now he still cared and knew that I just needed my space sometimes. He really was a good person... underneath everything. I shook my head and opened the last message from Tara.

_Don't do anything that you would regret little sister, those vermin can't always protect you from your future – Tara_

She is such a bitch I thought with an eye roll. She really wasn't always like this, and then Deucalion came around, he ruined everything and Tara can't see that because he is her mate. Whatever he does is perfect in her eyes, and it's corrupted her beyond repair at this point. I thought with a shake of my head and looked over at Derek and Peter conversing. I looked around and spotted my best friend leaning up against the bar deep in thought and had to hold in a laugh at his expression. "Hey pretty boy, don't think to hard" I teased him with a small smile and he rolled his eyes at me with a laugh. "Whatever Leia you're just jealous" he said with a smirk and I laughed and patted the spot next to me. He sat down and wrapped his arms around me as I lay my head on his shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry for all of this Issac, if anyone I should have told you sooner than this. Just don't hate me for it alright? I couldn't deal with that" I said softly and stared up into his eyes and gently tugged on his scarf. He gave me a confident smile and shook his head, "you've been there for me through everything Leia, I don't care what it is. I won't hate you, I might be a little upset but I could never hate you alright?" He spoke and kissed the side of my head. I melted further into his side and basked in the comfort while I had the chance. I closed my eyes and hummed as he traced patterns on my upper arm.

"What was so important that we had to leave?" Scott asked as the elevator opened, I flinched and sat up straighter before standing up shaking slightly. I shook my head and cleared the nerves away as Derek opened his mouth to speak.  
"I don't know actually, Lee was the one that asked me to get you guys here. She has a lot to tell us apparently" He spoke and the group nodded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, my eyes opened slowly and I began. "Well..."

**A/N:**Chapter two is up, and I am currently writing chapter three. It should be up by tonight. Thank you for the follows and the favorites. Reviews and feedback would be amazing! Tell me what you guys think, thank you for reading! XOXO Stephanie. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Cave

Chapter Three-

"Well.. to start, don't talk until I am done and don't freak out until you have to full story alright?" I said and they nodded,  
"Alright, as most of you know my sister Tara just recently came back into town with her boyfriend. But unless Derek has let on none of you know the small fact that she is an Alpha. When I moved here, she still had a pack they had become the only family I had since my parents passed away, I would talk to them everyday and Emillio and Stephan even taught me how to cook, and Arianne was like the best friend I could even Imagine at the time, and Tara was a good person.. She was kind and loving and she honestly cared about all of us. Until he came into her life, her mate" I said and shot Derek a pained look.

"It wasn't soon after the two of them made things official that she attacked our pack in the middle of the night. She slaughtered them like they meant nothing to her, and when she did that. All the power and strength from our pack.. It went to her. She was a super Alpha. With her power she set out with Deucalion, her mate. He had formed his own pack of sorts, of Alphas. There is still a form of order. Tara and Deucalion as leaders and mates, Kali and Ennis, and then the newest addition. Aiden and Ethan. You guys have already met them, but what only Issac has seen in person is that they morph into one giant Alpha killing machine." It felt like I couldn't breath as I continued on with the story all the stony and shocked looks burning holes into my body and Peter's smug stare at the back of my head.  
"They're here, obviously. Tara is the only one that stays with me though, I don't know where the rest of the pack is, and I have no clue where they have Erica and Boyd, but if you guys trust me I can find out... Ethan,Aiden and I.. We're close, Aiden and I more than Ethan, but they would never hurt me intentionally, Aiden is my best friend, he was there when Tara started going down hill, he knows how I feel about everything. Just, you guys have to trust me okay. I won't be a pawn in this game, I told Deucalion the same thing through Aiden. I refuse the be used and neither side will use me, I am going to side with who I believe is right, and I don't care the feelings I hurt. I don't want anyone to die, and you guys are more my family than they are. I will protect you till the end, I might just be a human, but I am useful and I've proved that." I finished and looked down at my feet. I lied about the living aspect but they would all rush in and ruin my house and I would not be cleaning that up.

"So I was right!" Peter said in a triumphant tone and I rounded on him with blazing eyes.  
"Listen you insufferable prick, everyone else might be able to forgive you for what happened and pretend that you're just this amazing guy but I refuse to sit here and take you pretending to be high and mighty when you are lower than dirt in my eyes, now keep your furry trap shut or I swear to god I will go find a fucking broad sword and slice you in half and enjoy every fucking second of it. Do I make myself clear?!" I spat in his direction getting closer with each word spoken until I finished glaring into his cold eyes and smirking face.  
"Feisty, I like her" He said and before I could think I slapped him in the face as hard as I could. Derek quickly jumped in between us and pulled me behind him. Peter growled in my direction before cracking his neck.  
"Got it, I'll back off with my smug remarks princess" Peter spoke corrupting Derek's nickname for me.  
"Don't call me that" "Don't call her that" Derek and I said at the same time and I laughed lightly before turning around into the shocked eyes of my friends. Derek was smirking slightly, proud of how I handled Peter, but Stiles was the first to speak up.  
"So are you telling me, the idiot clones turn into the wolf equivalent of the Hulk?" He asked and I smiled as Issac laughed,  
"Yeah, you should see it in person. I thought I was gone for sure!" He spoke and just like that everything felt normal again.  
"So what is this plan you have Leia?" Scott asked and I looked up in shock.  
"Oh come on, I would have kept all that a secret to. I mean 'my sister is a psycho and her boyfriend is basically a demon' isn't really small talk. I mean come on!" Lydia said and I smiled hugging her.  
"With everything that we've all been through it's obvious that we trust you Lee, we're a family" Allison said and I smiled gratefully over at her as Issac wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned back into him and hummed in approval.

"So like Scott said, what was this _brilliant_ plan of yours?" Peter asked ruining my happy moment.  
"Maybe.. Maybe I can get them to believe that I am on their side and they will let on to where they are hiding out and keeping Erica and Boyd. I mean it's risky but I think that they would like to believe I was on their side fully, I still plan on moving out of the house for a while. I really can't deal with my sister when she is around Deucalion," I said with a shake of my head. Issac's chuckle sounded through his chest as he rested his chin on my head, "Maybe I can talk Derek into letting you stay here with me" He whispered in my ear knowing that Derek would hear him, "All I would have to do is give him a pouty face and promise to cook for him" I whispered back making us both chuckle as I looked up to see Derek cracking a small smile, I slipped from Issac's arms and walked towards Derek.  
"Der, you know you're my _favorite_ Hale, right?" I asked with a pout and he folded his arms with a chuckle, "and you know that I like to cook when I'm bored, and we BOTH know that you could use more home cooked meals, a person can only live on take out for so long" this caused him to roll his eyes at me.  
"You act like I don't already know what you're about to ask me" He said with a smirk which caused my pout to get worse.  
"Can I prettttttttty please stay with you for a few days, you beautiful, handsome, awesome,amazing, perfect Alpha werewolf you" I said and battled my eye lashes at him. He let out a generous chuckle and nodded his head. "I would have said yes without the theatrics you know" He said and I nodded my head with a laugh.

"Sometimes, people just need to laugh. Especially you grumpy gills" I said and pulled his arms down and put them around me as I snuggled into his chest with a contented sigh. He smiled and kissed the top of my head and I heard Stiles choke on air. I let out a laugh as he stared on in shock, but like the rest of our friends. "Are you telling me that she can just make him smile and laugh and HUG HER. HE HATES EVERYONE?!" Stiles shouted his voice getting higher in octave at the last part.

"Obviously he doesn't hate everyone, but let's he honest I only know of one person that really truly hates me and that's Kali. So maybe, he just doesn't like you Stillinski" I said and stuck my tongue out at him, Derek chuckled and I smiled.  
"That's actually a correct answer" he muttered and I laughed turning around so his arms would rest around my shoulders so I could face everyone. I let my eyes scan the group and Issac seemed to be a little mad at my contact with Derek. Note to self ask about that later tonight.  
"So what do you guys think? Can I double agent them and make them think that I am double agenting you guys?" I asked.  
"Well, I for one, am team human! I think you can do it!" Stiles said and I shot him a smile, Allison and Lydia nodded in agreement. "I just don't want you getting hurt" Scott said and I smiled a little.

"I can promise you right now that Ethan and Aiden wouldn't let anything happen to me." I said and he shot me a doubtful look.

"You guys don't know them like I do, behind a lot what has happened, they're actually good people.. well at least a few of them are. Ethan and Aiden, they aren't like the others. Ethan hates hurting people, hates it, and Aiden would only hurt someone to protect who he cares for. They owe Deucalion a lot more than I could ever explain to you guys, it's like how you guys might act like you hate Derek sometimes but you know that if anything were to happen to him.. You would come to his aid, I mean we've proved that. It's a sense of loyalty they have for him, but even they have a limit. I can do this, I can make this work. I can find out where Erica and Boyd are, I can tell you if and when they are going to try and attack. I can give you the advantage!" I finished pulling away from Derek and standing my ground.

"She's going to do it whether anyone thinks it a bad idea or not, she has her mind made up" Issac said and Derek grunted.  
"What are you a cave-man" I mumbled making Scott and Issac laugh, Derek gently slapped me on the back of the head and I laughed rolling my eyes.

"How do we know that she isn't, you know. Actually being a double agent for them, I mean she seems rather chummy with the twins" Peter spoke from his stair case and I sent him a shocked look. I heard two distinct growls and smiled, "It's fine Issac, Derek, he just wants to piss me off. But he won't succeed, here is the reason that I am not working with them. One, Duke has corrupted my sister so much that she isn't the same person and never ever will be, he caused her to kill the only remaining family I had left. I came here broken over my parents and then became shattered when she slaughtered our pack and moved away, who was there to help me? Issac, Stiles, Scott. Even Derek, because he knew the pain I was feeling. Lydia and Allison never fail to know when something is wrong with me, and know how to make it all seem better. I might just be a stupid girl in your opinion, but I love every single person in this room in their own way. I guess you're included because you weren't always such a cynical bastard, but now I really _**really**_ want to slap the taste out of your mouth for assuming I would turn my back on my family. I'm not like you, and I never will be. Yes, I love Ethan and Aiden and I won't hurt them if it came down to it, because they're my family as well. If you can't accept that and trust me then that's fine, because to be really honest I've not trusted you from the beginning so you can keep a watch on me to make sure I'm not sneaking around only if I can do the same zombie wolf." I said calmly and shot him my 1000-watt smile breaking eye contact and turning around to a group full of astonished and smiling faced.

"Well, I think that cleared everything up. We protect you, you protect us, see what you can find out. You're welcome here always Princess" Derek said and the decision was final.

"Alright, now I am going to go call the only human I can stand that isn't in our little group. Shower at his house and hopefully mask the smell of all you grungy little wolves" I said with a wink pulling out my phone as I walked back over to Issac who joking growled at me flashing his fangs.  
"I've seen scarier faces on kittens!" I said with a wink and pulled my phone up to my ear.  
"Dannnnyyyy, how much do you love me?" I asked with a smile,  
"Well lee-lee, you know I love you a whole bunch. Why?" I smiled and giggled a little.  
"Could you pretty please come pick me up at the school?" I asked him hopefully.  
"Sure thing babycakes! You need me to take you to your house?" He asked and I smiled.  
"Yes! You are the best, I will explain everything when I see you! You're the best!" I said and hung the phone up. Issac shot me a look and I rolled me eyes.  
"Don't worry guys, I'm not telling Danny anything important. I'll have Issac drop me off and just tell Danny that we're hooking up and I don't want my sister to know! She only let's Danny hang around because he's gay so he will believe me" I said and they nodded. Derek tossed Issac his keys.

"You hurt my car, or my princess there, and I'll hurt you Lahey" Derek mumbled and flashed his eyes at Issac. I rolled my eyes and slapped Derek in the back of the head before running behind Scott.  
"Oh no, I'm leaving too on that note! Bye guys!" Everyone took the elevator together and I smiled up at Issac as we got into the Camero.

"So you're going to tell Danny we're hooking up?" He asked and I rolled my eyes a little.

"Well, he already thinks we are so it's the easiest thing to tell him" I said and looked away, "But if you're that against it I can change my story to something else" I said and he shook his head.  
"No, no. I'm not against it alright, I mean you're beautiful so if the world thinks we're hooking up then I'm alright with that" He said and I blushed a little. "Whatever you loser" I said and laughed a little. He shrugged his shoulder innocently and I rolled my eyes.  
"Don't try and act innocent now, I took your virtue remember!" I said and he laughed loudly as we pulled in beside Danny's car. I leaned over the console and hugged him tightly pulling our faces close together.  
"Got to make this look convincing" I said and he smirked a little and tangled his hands in my hair and pulling slightly. I closed my eyes and bit my lip opening them as he smirked at me. "What was that about?" He asked and I shrugged innocently. "Nothing what so ever dear" I said and he let my hair go and kissed my cheek and I got out.  
"See you at the loft soon" I said and got out. I got into Danny's car he stared at me in shock and I laughed.

"YOU AND LAHEY?!" He shrieked in my direction and I giggled playing it up. "It was bound to happen some time Danny, you can't even deny how attractive he is" I said and he began headed towards my house.  
"Tell me everything!" He gushed and I smiled shaking my head at his antics before building up a fake relationship with Issac until we pulled up in front of my house.  
"That's it for tonight! I'll tell you the rest next time. I love you Danny! Thank you again!" I said and hopped out before he could ask me anymore questions. God, for a gay boy he was curious! I thought with a chuckle as I walked in.  
"What are you laughing about" Ethan asked and I smiled a little, "Nothing, just a little bonding time with Danny" I said and he got this look on his face making me giggle even more. I ran up to him and hugged him, "Go for it!" I whispered and he gave me a shocked look and I nodded quickly with a smile.  
"What are you two plotting over there" Aiden asked walking in and planting a kiss on the side of my neck as he pulled me into a hug. I laughed as he spun me around before stopping, "You smell like Lahey" He said with a possessive growl and I rolled my eyes. "I have friends Aid, you know that. Don't act like this alright. Don't make me pick, because I can't" I mumbled and looked up into his eyes. He sighed and pulled me closer to him. "You're mine though, so he can't have you" He said and I looked up into his eyes and laughed a little. It was no secret that Aiden and I battled a constant attraction, we just never acted on it.  
"I am not a piece of property Aiden, I am my own" I said and pulled away giving him a quick kiss on the cheek to help his ego. He slapped me on the bum and I growled playfully making the boys laugh at me. They quickly silenced as my sister walked in the room.

"I was meaning to talk to you anyways, now is as good as ever. For now, I am going to stay with one of my friends. The house is really cramped and you know that I am used to my space. I'm going to back a bag, don't try and stop me either." I said and she growled at me holding me in place as I tried to walk by. I saw Aiden tense and I shook my head.  
"Let go of me Taralynn" I said through gritted teeth and she let out a menacing chuckle.  
"Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?!" She practically screeched and I shook my head.  
"I'm your sister Tara, I am not in your pack. I never will be, I am a human and nothing more. You don't control me and unless you plan on chaining me in the basement then I am going for a couple of days. It's hard enough to be in this house as it is!" I said and pulled my arm from her grip. Her claws had extended so I had blood dripping down my arm now. I heard Aiden let out a faint growl and Ethan give a small whimper and smiled a little. They were so loyal..  
"I'm going" I said and walked up the stairs, the boys quickly followed so they wouldn't face the wrath of Tara. Before I could make out what was happened I was being slammed against the stairs and my sister was on top of me.  
"About time someone put her in her place!" Kali said and Aiden growled in her direction. Ethan began inching forward but I shook my head.

"You do not speak to me like that. Do you understand" She spat in my direction still hovering over top of me and I glared up into her face.  
"I will talk to you however I please, because you are not my sister" I said and she slapped me across the face, another cut was formed and I shook my head.  
"You bitch" She screamed in my face picking me up by my throat.  
"My sister would have never done something like this" I managed to choke out as she only tightened her grip on me.  
"THAT GIRL WAS WEAK SHE WAS HALF THE PERSON I AM TODAY AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME!" Tara screamed and tossed me down the stairs.  
"Lee no!" I heard someone say as I gasped for air and fell loudly rolling down the stairs. I was barely awake, but I could manage. I struggled to my feet,  
"Don't" I managed to say as I got up.  
"You're right. I do need to respect you, let me make it up to you" I said putting my plan in action as I struggled to stand at my full height.

"What can you do?" she spat and I smirked.  
"I can spy on Derek's pack for you. I can get you the information you need" She pondered my offer and smirked.  
"Maybe you were worth sparing after all" She said and turned and walked away. Kali trailed after her and I gently fell back to the ground. I know for a face a couple of my ribs were broken. Probably my wrist as well. This is going to be hard to explain.

"Ethan.. will you please go pack me a bag for a week or two. I need out of here" I said and he nodded rushing into my room. Aiden sat down beside me in the floor and began inspecting my injury.  
"You need a doctor babe.. I am so sorry" He said and I shook my head. "Don't be, if you would have stepped up your punishment would have been worse. I will have Issac take me to the vet's office. I can't explain what happened at a hospital." I mumbled and looked up into his eyes.  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked and I shrugged, "I'm doing the right thing" and by doing so I might ruin my friendships with people from both sides of this war I thought.

"Do you need me to drive you..?" He asked and I shook my head, "I'll go alone. It will be better that way. I will call when I know the extent of my injury" I said and he nodded his head.  
"I'll never let anything like that happen to you again alright?" He said and I looked up at him knowing he couldn't keep that promise. I nodded and said, "I know you won't" He smiled a little and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead as Ethan walked back in with two bags.

"Thank you Eth, you're the best" I said and he smiled.  
"Let's get her in her car" He said and I nodded as I struggled to my feet. The two wolves beside me basically carrying me to my car.

"Call as soon as you know something darling" Ethan said and kissed my temple.  
"Stay safe. I hope you know what you're doing" Aiden said and kissed the corner of my mouth causing my heart to hammer in my chest making him smirk. I shut my door and pulled out quickly dialing a familiar number.

"Issac... I need help.." I rasped out, throat still sore from being strangled. and let a tear fall down my face at the amount of pain I was in.

_**A/N: It's been a while since I've updated and I really want to thank my Reviewer and thank everyone for following and favoriting this! It means a lot! This is the longest chapter and it sets a lot for the future chapters! Hopefully it's as good as I planned. Send me feedback if you hate something or love something, I love hearing what you guys think. Thank you! XOXO Stephanie**_


	4. Authors note(Don't hate me)

I am so sorry about the lack of updates in Through The Dark, I've had a lot going on here lately. My 99 year old grandmother passed away and I've been really busy with funeral stuff and next week I am going to see my best friend in the whole wide world graduate from Basic Training. He's going to be my little Army Strong soldier and I can't wait to see him after so long. I'm done rambling about all this, I have the new update typed and almost done and I will update as soon as I get back! Thanks for keeping up with the story and I'm sorry this isn't an update!  
XOXO Stephanie.


End file.
